


An Accidental Haunting

by randomlyimagine



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fantasy AU, Gen, Supernatural AU - Freeform, because I wanted to do a ghost AU without anyone being dead, ghost au, slight Danny Phantom ripoff, so fyi AHSOKA IS NOT DEAD AND NOTHING HURTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomlyimagine/pseuds/randomlyimagine
Summary: There is a teenager girl haunting Anakin’s apartment.





	An Accidental Haunting

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep, so I wrote this.
> 
> Warning for the fact that, although Ahsoka is not dead, Anakin does assume she died as a teenager, so there's some discussion of that.

There is a teenager girl haunting Anakin’s apartment.

That or, like, an alien, maybe. Or weird government experiment escapee. But the last time Anakin saw her, she walked in one wall of the apartment and out the other without ever going near a door, and the temperature in his living room had dropped at least ten degrees, so he's pretty sure he's going with ghost.

Anakin had responded by groaning (once she was safely out of the room and couldn’t hear it (hopefully)) and going to turn on and open the oven, because heaters were for people who could afford what they did to an electricity bill.

It was, he sometimes thinks, a pretty understated reaction to a blue-and-white translucent girl walking through his walls, but in his defense he had freaked out _plenty_ the first time.

Only after she left the room, though, because _ghost_. (Probably.)

Not pissing off whatever was haunting his apartment building had almost seemed like a good idea to Anakin. It’s how he got through the first few months after moving in—because the ghost, of course, had been discovered within the first month. (His toast had landed butter-side-down when he’d dropped it in utter shock, because of course it had.)

(Maybe ghosts could curse people with bad luck. Who knew. They could certainly curse people with _being way too fucking cold_.)

But it’s been six months since Anakin moved in, and all humor as a coping mechanism aside…he’s worried. His apartment is haunted by the ghost of a teenager, and that’s something that raises a lot of questions.

When did she die? How did she die? How did she die so _young_? Does her family know? Is he the only one that can see her? Is there a reason she can’t move on? Is the lack of visible injuries a sign she died peacefully, or does it not matter? Is she missed? Is her not being missed the reason she lingers?

Anakin doesn’t have the first clue how to start answering any of those questions, and research is only his thing if it’s about robotics.

Research is totally Obi-Wan’s thing, but Obi-Wan doesn’t believe the ghost exists, because she’s never shown up in all the times Obi-Wan’s been over to his apartment.

Padmé’s doesn’t believe she exists because she’s never seen her either, and Padmé’s over, like, _a lot_. Maybe the ghost hears voices and avoids them. Maybe for some reason it only appears to him—except that doesn’t make sense, because he’s not sure the ghost has ever seen him or has any idea he exists.

Which is why Anakin’s sitting there, absentmindedly oiling the already very well-oiled finger joints of his prosthetic, trying to talk himself into trying to talk to a ghost.

He’s only having a moderate amount of success.

\--

The next time the ghost appears is a week after Anakin’s knuckle-gazing. He’s half-passed out on the couch after way too difficult a night and way too annoying a class of engineering undergrads. _Freshmen_. Anakin almost breaks out in hives at the very thought.

So he’s quiet and pretty still and when he sees a flash of blue come out of the far wall, he opens his mouth, he’s going to say something, he _is_ —

Except that this time, the ghost is _flying_ , and she’s _fast_.

Anakin’s awkward, “Hey,” comes way too late.

\--

After that, Anakin doesn’t see her for a few weeks. It’s the holidays—maybe the Winter Solstice affects “the veil between the worlds”? Maybe ghosts go spend the holidays with their ghost families?

Actually that’s too depressing a thought for Anakin to pursue, because he has no faith the world is that nice to ghost teenagers just trying to do their best.

He’s been keeping an eye out for glowing flashes against his wall, the blue and white of his building’s ghost, but it’s nowhere to be found.

And despite what the ghost seems to think (if she’s even aware of the living world? Hmm), she’s hard to miss. Her skin is a vivid azure, glowing like neon. Her hair glows less, done up in thick Senegalese twists that, combined with her broad features, reveal she’s African American. The braids themselves alternate between an unearthly pearl gray and an all-consuming obsidian with the slightest tinge of blue, and every time Anakin sees her, he wonders if being a ghost actually causes two-tone hair, or if she’d just dyed it or something in life.

But her eyes shine more than anything else, the same bright silver as a freshly polished dime.

He wishes she knew what she looked like when she was alive. Maybe he’ll ask, and she’ll hear him, and actually acknowledge him, and tell him where to find a picture, some day. But he’s not holding his breath.

Y’know, that thing that teenage girl will never, ever be able to do again.

\--

Anakin’s sitting in the dark staring up at his phone the next time the ghost wanders in, and her glow illuminates half the room in an eerie, electric blue.

(It’s not like Anakin’s moping. He didn’t get up and _choose_ to turn off the light switch so he could sit around in the dark, the darkness just happened around him. Really.)

“Hey! Ghost girl!” he shouts, and wow, that totally sounded like he’s spent literal hours thinking about the first thing he’d say to her.

“Excuse me?” comes the affronted reply. She’s stopped halfway through his living room, just a little too close for comfort—both conceptually, in that she’s dead, and physically, in that he’s suddenly an actual popsicle.

He’s never heard her speak, but her voice is high, and smooth, and higher because she is now _so_ offended, to judge by the scrunching of her eyebrows.

“Umm. Hi. Sorry. Just wanted to…hi.”

The ghost blinks at him, rapidly and repeatedly.

“Anakin.”

“I thought I was the one who was supposed to speak in tongues,” she says brow arched.

So at least he’s not about to have to pull the ending of _The Sixth Sense_ , because that _probably_ means she knows she’s a ghost.

“It’s my name. Anakin. Is me.”

More blinking. “ _Riiight_. Say, Anakin, is there any way I can convince you that this was all a dream?” The last part is accompanied by a quick series of broad gesticulations.

“Well, since I’ve been seeing you regularly for the past six months…No.”

“ _Fuck_.”

It startles Anakin into laughing. Not that she’s cursing, she looks maybe sixteen? Of course she curses. But she’s just so flatly emphatic about it.

“Hey, what are you laughing at, _weirdo_?”

“Who are you calling a weirdo, you’re an actual ghost!”

….No one has ever accused him of tact.

“Yes,” the ghost says primly, “and as a ghost, I am calling some weird dude named Anakin a weirdo.”

Well at least the _dude_ suggests she died in the past decade or two. Which, come to think of it, her clothes probably do to. (There’s a reason Padmé will literally never stop despairing of his fashion sense, and it’s only half that he never wears anything but black.)

(…Okay, there are many reasons.)

“Look,” Anakin says, manfully deciding to ignore the insults, “I gave you my name, that means it’s polite for you to give me yours.”

“My dad says I’m not supposed to give that to strangers.”

Anakin can’t tell exactly what his face freezes into at that, but judging at the way her silver eyes go as wide as saucers (…maybe literally? Not literally. Ghost geometry is…odd.), it’s not subtle.

“Just ignore that…” she says slowly, eyes darting around the room.

“Does your dad know what happened to you?” Anakin asks as gently as he can.

“Umm. Yes?”

“I just…I just wanted to make sure that everything was okay, on that…end. That your family knows. If you want me to pass a message onto them…”

“Wait, wait, what? Oh. Yeah. My family. That I left behind, when I died. They, umm, they totally know. That I died.”

“Do they know you’re here as a ghost? Do they know you haven’t passed on?”

“……Noooo?” Anakin is pretty sure she didn’t mean that to be a question.

“Do you want me to tell them? Is there anything I can do to help you? To…to pass on, or whatever ghosts need help with?”

The ghost’s gaze softens and she floats just the slightest bit forward. “You’re really sweet, you know that?”

It’s probably meant to be a dismissal. “The offer stands. Whatever happened to you…you didn’t deserve that. If there’s anything I can do to give you peace, or your family—”

“Nope!” It’s kinda rushed. “Thanks, but I’m good! Sweet offer, but hanging around as a ghost is, like, a whole ghost thing. All completely good.”

Then the ghost flies up through the ceiling. Anakin is pretty sure that could have gone better.

\--

Padme, when Anakin tells her, _totally doesn’t believe it_.

Instead, she frowns at him. “Are you okay, Anakin? Is there anything you want to talk about? Has your carbon monoxide detector been replaced recently?”

“Everything’s okay, except for the part where you don’t believe me.”

“Look, Anakin, you have to admit, it is a lot to process…”

“And yet, I’m processing it fine.”

Padme’s eyes narrow. “And the carbon monoxide detector?”

“Also fine.”

Then he sighs. He gets to spend little enough time with Padme without wasting it arguing about ghosts. “So how’s the lobbying going? For the troop withdrawals?”

Padme launches into an overview of her most recent political project, and Anakin could swear she glows with it.

Metaphorically, thank God.

\--

Anakin’s trying to figure out how he can drag Obi-Wan over to his apartment at the same time the ghost girl’s there—extra hard, since she’s probably avoiding it—when he turns his key into the lock, steps into his building’s cramped entryway, and sees her.

African American. Short-ish. With familiar features, except in their hue, and blue and white Senegalese twists.

“You!” he shouts, and immediately regrets it because wow, that’s gonna make him look like a creeper.

…He’s not sure if it makes it better or worse that she’s alone. He also really, really hopes he’s right.

“Excuse me?” And that affronted tone is _exactly the same_.

“You’re the ghost girl!”

“The what?” she tries, but it’s _weak_.

“The ghost girl from my apartment! You totally are!”

Her head—all a humanly possible, non-glowing color, now, except for the blue hair—twists frantically back and forth. But there is indeed no one around.

“ _Shhhh_!” she hisses, despite that. “ _Some_ of us know how to be this thing called _discrete_!”

“Yeah, and judging by the fact that you flew through my apartment without noticing I was there for _six months_ , I’m gonna say you don’t.”

Her sneer is almost half a pout. Sixteen-year-olds are _great_ , and they’re even greater when they’re somehow not actually dead.

“So, you wanna explain the whole, like, alive thing?”

“No.”

“…I have ice cream sandwiches in my freezer?”

She snorts. “Pretty sure I’m supposed to say no to strangers offering me sweets.”

“Probably,” Anakin shrugs, “but since you can walk through walls and probably anyone who tries to grab you, I think you’re fine. Unless you don’t like ice cream, in which case there is something deeply, deeply wrong with you.”

“If I say yes, will you agree to never mention anything you might have seen to anyone ever again?”

“To the ice cream or the ghost thing?” Before she can do more than make a face, Anakin continues, “No, yeah, that’s fine. But FYI I totally told my fiancée and my best friend all about you already?”

“You **_what_?**” …Were her eyes glowing or was it just him?

“Look, there was a ghost haunting my apartment, what else was I gonna do?”

The girl lets out a long, long, long sigh. Then, finally, she says, “I’m Ahsoka, and those ice cream sandwiches had better be chocolate.”

\--

Luckily for Anakin, the ice cream sandwiches are, in fact, chocolate ice cream with chocolate chip cookies, because he knows what he likes.

“So it’s a long story and all,” Ahsoka says in between mouthfuls of ice cream, “but basically I’m half-ghost.”

Anakin narrows his eyes. “That doesn’t sound like it should be a thing. How is that a thing?”

Ahsoka shrugs. “Magic? My dad is a priest in this minor, esoteric religion and I kinda walked into some stuff he left lying around and I bumped into the altar and there was a beam of glowing light and then I was blue.”

“Well, more blue,” Anakin says, glancing at her hair.

“Yeah, _way_ more.”

“And does your dad know?”

Ahsoka stares fixedly into her ice cream. “I can’t figure out how to tell him.”

Anakin’s mouth starts to pull up at the corner. “Well, I did offer to help you tell your family about your fate, huh?”

Ahsoka looks up, and ever so slowly, her mouth starts to turn into a smile. “Yeah, Human Guy,” she laughs, “I guess you did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahsoka's dad is 100% Plo Koon, who adopted her and her much older brother Wolffe. There is almost certainly not going to be any more of this, but just know that Ahsoka, Barriss, and Steela run around stopping ghosts Danny Phantom-style, except, you know, discretely. And they will end up very happy for some adult support once Anakin (and eventually Padme and Obi-Wan) are on board.
> 
> Plo Koon feels very bad Ahsoka's accident but being half-dead isn't actually something fixable when it happens like this. He stops leaving his religious stuff out after that.
> 
> I got Ahsoka's ghost looks by inverting the colors on this picture http://worldsgreatestheroes.wikia.com/wiki/Ahsoka_Tano?file=Ahsoka_Tano.jpg I'd upload the inversion if I had a tumblr. Very cool-looking, and conveniently matches the color scheme of a Force ghost. Except in the inversion her eyes are yellow, which looks super cool, but I left it out because suffice to say that has a different connotation in Star Wars.


End file.
